utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Fujikura
Fujikura (フジクラ) is a female who started in mid-2010. She has a sort of nasal and coarse, yet strong voice. She also has a powerful singing style, often to the point of screaming, which can be seen in her duet cover of "Invisible" . She tends to cover duets with Tawashi; both tend to scream as much as possible. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaborations Units # Fujikura Tsukako (藤倉束子) with Tawashi List of Covered Songs (Ikimonogakari's song) (2010.07.14) # "World is Mine" (2010.08.11) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.09.07) # "1925" (2010.10.23) # "Matryoshka" (2010.11.04) # "Nounai Denpa" (Brain Waves) (2010.12.09) # "Poker Face" (2011.01.04) # "Karappo no Manimani" (At the Mercy of the Emptiness) (2011.01.27) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faces) (2011.02.18) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.02.22) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Deshitenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.02.25) # "Tori no Shi" (Bird's Poets) feat. Tawashi and Fujikura (2011.02.25) # "Yumeneko" (Dream Cat) (2011.03.10) # "Alice" (2011.03.12) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Deshitenai Dake" (Re-MIX) (2011.03.20) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Mede=u, Shanta and Fujikura (2011.03.24) # "Kagamine Hachihachi Hana no Kassen" (Hachi Hachi Flowery Battle of Kagamines) (2011.04.14) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.04.16) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" feat. Tawashi and Fujikura (chorus) (2011.04.30) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.30) # "Floating Shelter" (2011.05.12) # "1925" -Retake- (2011.05.31) # "Blackjack" feat. Tawashi and Fujikura (2011.06.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) feat. Tawashi and Fujikura (chorus) (2011.06.09) # "Koisuru Mutant" (Mutant in Love) (2011.06.09) # "Double Lariat" (2011.06.16) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Swindlers Start Laughing out) (2011.06.17) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAa" (2011.06.24) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Tawashi and Fujikura (2011.06.29) # "Melancholic" (2011.06.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.04) # "Suisou Catharsis" (Sea Burial Catharsis) (2011.07.18) # "Babylon" feat. Tawashi and Fujikura (2011.07.26) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (The Worst Carnival) (2011.08.12) # "Happy End Gretel" feat. Tawashi and Fujikura (2011.08.16) # "Shinryaku" (Invasion) (2011.08.18) # "Unmei Cider" (Fate Cider) (2011.09.05) # "Sasameku" (2011.09.09) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.09.14) # "Neko ni Cider" (Cider to the Cat) (2011.09.15) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.20) # "Floral Sign" feat. Fujikura and Tawashi (2011.09.23) # "Kenzen'na Hon'nou" (Healthy Instinct) feat. Fujikura and Tawashi (2011.10.21) # "Yoku Aru Rin'ne to Neko no Hanashi" (2011.10.25) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.30) # "Garakuta Shoujo" (Rubbish Girl) (2011.11.09) # "Kirai na Hito" feat. Fujikura and Tawashi (2011.11.17) # "Paradise Meiseki Yume" (Paradise Lucid Dream) (2012.01.12) # "Invisible" (2012.01.29) # "Shikijitsu to Manhole" (2012.02.05) # "Jisatsubushi" (2012.02.15) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) (2012.03.17) # "Kagefumi Étranger" (Shadow Tag Étranger) (2012.04.15) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2012.04.18) # "Another Dearest" (2012.04.24) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Fujikura and Paaraa (2012.04.28) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) feat. Fujikura and Tawashi (2012.05.05) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.05.06) # "Doubleganger" feat. Fujikura and Tawashi (2012.06.01) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.06.07) # "Nishi e Iku" (To the West) (2012.06.09) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2012.07.05) # }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She lives in Chiba Prefecture.NND Profile External Links * Twitter * Blog